Out of the Shadows
by Scarlet Ibis
Summary: Summary: Charles Gunn has a chance meeting with a blonde...Inspired by this post


A/N: I wrote this just now. On my phone. My thumbs kill. It's been on my mind, obviously. If anyone likes, let me know if you want more. Forgive me as I haven't written for wither of them in forever…

And those who aren't in this fandom but follow, I've been pondering other fics as well; I'll circle back around.

* * *

 _ **Summary: Charles Gunn has a chance meeting…**_

* * *

Gunn reeled after the vampire had casually tossed him into the brick wall behind Helen's Kitchen.

"Aww, _hell_ no…" A bit slower than he would have liked, Gunn got to his feet, stake clutched in hand, eyes on the vamp all the while. "Okay. You got first licks. Don't mean you'll get 'em last."

"I don't know boy, my pals here say otherwise."

Gunn paused as five other vamps emerged from the darker corners of the alley. Gunn shook his head, stuck on one thing. " _Boy_?" he asked incredulously. "Did you really just call me that?"

One of the vamps looked at their leader, disappointment in his voice when he said, "Dude."

The leader was caught off guard at that. "That's not…that's not how I meant it."

"Yeah, 'cause I believe that," Gunn said sarcastically.

"Come on bro," one of the other vamps said. "It's 1998." He gasped right before turning to dust. They all turned to see a tiny blonde in a hoody behind the puff of smoke.

"It is, but maybe we should party like it's1999."

Gunn didn't let his surprise show as she began to make quick work of the remaining four vamps, and instead delivered a jump kick to the back of the leader who was distracted.

"Cheap shot," he hissed.

"Cheap? We aren't talking bout yo mama, are we?"

The vamp punched Gunn, who returned it by tackling him against the dumpster.

"You brought a _slayer_ to fight for you?"

"I don't know what that is, but I know what you aren't." Gunn staked him, then quickly turned, his guard up. All that was left was the blonde, staring at him curiously. Slowly, he lowered his weapon.

"You fight okay," she commented.

Gunn scoffed. "Okay? I had him– _all_ of them–dead to rights before you showed up."

"As much as I try, it's hard for me to turn down a good party."

Gunn chuckled. "Yeah well, you fight okay yourself."

"Just okay?" she asked, incredulous. "I took out almost _all_ of them. I saved your ass."

"Who asked you?" Gunn retorted.

"Excuse me? I… You know what? It's true what they say about old habits. I'll be sure not to make that mistake again with you." She spun on her heel, walking out of the alley.

"Hey Madonna," he called. She halted her steps, slowly turning back. "What's a slayer?"

…..

Gunn watched her as she sat across from him, eating her scrambled eggs and toast. "You're missing out you know. The pancakes here are bomb."

"Wasn't really in a pancakey kind of mood," she said, watching him back.

His brow furrowed, but he was smiling. "Pancakey? Damn, Becky–"

"Actually it's… Anne."

"Anne, huh? Well, just call me Denzel."

"Oh right, like that's your real name."

Gunn shrugged. "I'm just as handsome. And anyway, if you aren't gonna share your real name, why would I share mine?" Gunn grabbed a piece of her toast, ignoring her.

"Hey! That's my–"

"One," he cut her off, "I'm buying. And two? I saw how quick you were out there. If you didn't want me to have it, I wouldn't," he said, leveling his gaze to hers.

She straightened her back, then stuffed the other entire piece of toast into her mouth in defiance.

Gunn chuckled, slathering orange marmalade on the piece he held. "We can always order more. So. You don't look like you're from these parts."

"What parts does it look like I'm from?"

"Surburban girl, mos def."

She chuckled. "Something like that."

"So why are you here?"

She sighed, putting her fork down. "I'm here so I can be nowhere." Her tone was soft, voice sad, and–

Her head jerked up at his burst of laughter. "What's so funny, _Denzel_?"

"You're a regular runaway. Still doesn't explain the skills you showed, but–"

"Trust me, there's _nothing_ regular about my life," she said fiercely.

Gunn nodded, calm. "Okay. So why don't you tell me?"

She sniffed, tucked her hair behind her ear, continued eating and mumbled, "Long story."

"Alright. It's long. But what's your plan?"

"My what?"

"Your _plan_. To live out here. L.A. isn't easy."

She shrugged. "Maybe I'll work here. There's a hiring sign in the window."

Gunn nodded. "Okay. Where will you live?"

"Somewhere. What about you? Where do you live?"

Gunn shrugged back.

"Around."

She smiled.


End file.
